Some Small Forgotten Detail
by Abisian
Summary: Duke Red's hearing things ...


Author's Note: Great. More Red angst. What can I say, he's growing on me! Anyways, I did two first revisions of thisbut I don't know if this is the second one I did or not ... I'll redo it anyway so I suppose it doesn't mattter ... Anyway, enjoy!

**Some Small Forgotten Detail**

Duke Red sat at the long table in the dining hall. An untouched plate of food and undrunk wine was in front of him. That's how it seemed, now. Life, anyway. When he looked back on everything- the Fall, the rebels, the _robots_- everything looked untouched. He had forgotten something, something he should have paid more attention to ... some detail long forgotten.

"Sir, Rock has just arrived."

Duke Red snapped his head up at the maid's words, first wondering at what time she had walked in. He surely hadn't noticed.

"What did you say?" he demanded, his voice loud and angry. The maid looked quizzically at him.

"I-I said your doctor has just arrived ... s-sir," she stammered. It sounded more like a question than a statement. The maid was nervous, in any case.

Duke Red sighed and stood; he limped to the door, cane in hand. The maid offered a hand to help him along, but Red slapped it away. "I can do it myself," he growled angrily. Head bowed slightly, hands clasped in front of her and her lips pursed, she followed him out without another word or offer.

Red stood in the main hall, the doctor standing across from him on the other side. The doctor smiled warmly and followed Red up the stairs to his room.

"Time to check up on Rock, sir. Bein' in the tower ... Dunno what he'd be doin' in there. But I s'pose that's his binness, ain't it?" Red turned to face the doctor, towering over the fat man's form. He stared him down for a moment, his blue eyes piercing the doctor like fiery arrows of hatred.

"Care to repeat that?" Red said threateningly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Sir?" the doctor squeaked. "I ... I only said it was time ter check up on ya, sir. Tha's all!" Red looked at him for a moment, his eyes now wide. Was he hearing things? Was this some kind of conspira-

_Oh, snap out of it, man! _he shouted inwardly at himself.

Red turned and continued walking. Upon entering the room, Red sat heavily on the bed and leaned back. The doctor sat on a stool next to him and began to examine his right leg, bending it and flexing it, checking for anything that may not be healing properly. He repeated his processes to the other leg before packing everything up and standing. He tipped his hat to the Duke and gave an uncertain smile.

"I, uh, will be going now, Sir. I'll just, uh, show m'self out."

Duke only stared up at the ceiling, his fingers linked together across his stomach. The doctor lingered in the doorway before leaving, closing the door behind him. Why the _hell _had he been hearing such ludicrous things!

Only a few minutes passed before a knock sounded on the door. "Sir? Rock would like to speak to you."

Duke Red shut his eyes tightly. Who had she meant? What had she really said? He was going crazy ...

"No. I, um, can't speak to anyone today. Turn away all requests for audience with me for the rest of the day."

"Sir?" Duke Red didn't speak, and another moment passed before he heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "Duke, I would like to request an audience with you." Red, again, didn't reply. The door opened; a maid stepped in; she shut the door. He knew immediately it was Enmy.

"Duke, is something the matter?" Red sighed and opened his eyes, sitting on the side of his bed. "You've been acting strangely lately." Enmy waiting for a reply. When none came, she continued. "Sir, Rock and Tima are frightened! You've frightened them with your yelling and anger today. They were only trying to help their father and commander. You shouldn't treat them that way, if I may be so bold as to say ... I mean, they're only children!"

In an instant, Duke Red had stood and threw his hand out, striking Enmy across the cheek. Enmy fell back against the door, holding herself up with one hand while gently rubbing her cheek with the other. She mouthed wordlessly before turning and bolting through the door.

Duke stared after her, wide-eyed. He'd never thought he would raise his hand to a woman, let alone Enmy, his faithful maid ... the former caretaker of his daughter.

Red sat back on the bed, his head in his hands. It was a sign. It had to be. He was hearing it, His name ... he was hearing it everywhere!

Duke Red's head snapped up in realization. He'd been a fool to not see it before! How could he not have? It had been plastered so clearly in front of him for so long ... that unforgotten detail in a life that had gone untouched upon ... Red uttered two inaudible words before laying back on the bed.

"Dammit, Rock."

Author's Note: Revision is in the future, so worry not! Heh heh. R/R!


End file.
